


Vicious Cycle 恶性循环

by DonComa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我想了很多事，我生前的、死亡时的、死后的事，有些黯然失色，有些刻骨铭心。终于，我接受了这个事实：我的灵魂已经离开了我的身体了，这是我死后的第一天。”<br/>已经在贴吧po过，再这里也po一份。<br/>非常欢迎留言！作者是没留言就会死星人！QAQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious Cycle 恶性循环

　　我记不清那是哪一天的下午，我呼吸，睁眼，一如既往，眼前是纯白的天花板，被阳光照得发着红绿的色斑晃人眼。我缓缓起身，身体异常得轻，头脑如新生儿一般清澈干净，好像上帝真他妈的宽恕了我，让我从此不会疼不会痛——我回头看见了我自己，面容憔悴金发已经发灰，双目紧闭象是麻风病人。定睛我似乎又看见了什麽，一个男人、一个女人、一个小孩，在我的旁边，一个天使、一个魔鬼、一个单纯的人类，他们似乎是来看我的，可似乎又不是。是啊，我笑，没有别人在，任何人都没有，这间房子里只有我，孤身一人挂着呼吸器等待旁边仪表盘上的心率停止宣告死亡。  
　　我想了很多事，我生前的、死亡时的、死后的事，有些黯然失色，有些刻骨铭心。终于，我接受了这个事实：我的灵魂已经离开了我的身体了，这是我死后的第一天。  
　　  
　　It’s a story  
　　这是一个故事  
　　About River Seine＆Paris  
　　关于塞纳河与巴黎  
　　Death＆Live  
　　死与生  
　　Constraint＆Freedom  
　　束缚与自由  
　　Hate＆Love.  
　　恨与爱。  
　　  
　　那个下午天很清阳光很浊，巴黎安静的像个空城，我一个人坐在塞纳河西沿岸，穿着我那件风衣背着我那把吉他玩我的打火机。那是Vivienne Westwood火星打火机的黑金纪念版（1），我生前的最爱。我看见我的右手掠过那些火焰，看着罂粟花一样的火焰摆动着——打火机的金属质感还没从我手上离开，那些火焰却没有温度，没有实体，从我手中穿过。我站起身，像个孩子一样把打火机抛进了塞纳河，看着那些溅起的水花，恍然明白了，现在我的世界里再没有活物，死物的世界却仍然属于我。  
　　  
　　Rounding and rounding...  
　　周而复始  
　　In a Vicious Cycle.  
　　恶性循环。  
　　  
　　Vicious Cycle恶性循环  
　　（仏英）  
　　  
　　By阿仝/糖  
　　  
　　【上】  
　　  
　　那天下午我看见他了，还是一头蛆一样爬在头皮上的金卷发和青蛙卵一样的胡渣，他背着光靠在他那空了一半的双人床上，看不清他的眼睛也看不清他的神情，不过我猜他是笑着的。我印象中他一直是笑着的，那种笑容让人觉得虚伪低俗恶心，我曾经给他比了个中指说你再这么笑老子剥了你的皮，他无言，回复我一声轻笑。  
　　我不懂。  
　　很多事情我直到最后都是不懂的。我以为我经历了那么多操他妈的事情以后我眼泪早就流干了，没想到我还能这么哭，那天下午我在他怀里哭到我眼睛发肿哭到我喉咙粘到了一起哭到我全身不知是因为冷还是什么抖个不停，我伸出手穿过他的左胸口，哦那里或许在跳但我感觉不到了...  
　　这是我死后的第二天，我骂我自己是个疯子。我当时扇了我自己一巴掌，我说你不是早死了么你不是自寻死路的么你以为你自己多牛逼啊还冤魂不散你要真有能耐就把你眼前这个看都看不见你的混蛋也搞死你哭个屁啊！  
　　那天我疯狂地在心里吼，然后我笑，哈Francis看吧我也可以笑得像你一样虚伪低俗恶心，看吧不是只有你才能那么混蛋。  
　　我下定了决心，杀了他吧，别心软。  
　　  
　　我在他的床上躺了一个月，这先要恭喜他没搬家，我以为他一早上起来发现情人在这房子里吊死了一定会搬家，但是他没有。我看着他把很多女人带回家然后他们做爱，我第一次发现原来我还可以这么无私这么仁慈，我看着我的前男友滥交听那些女人浪叫全当看A片，我想起来我活着的时候我问他我死了以后你回去找女人吗，他说当然会，他会找一个和我一样金发碧眼的英国姑娘以表他对亡妻的怀念。  
　　操，我骂，别把老子当女人，老子心情不好阉了你全家。  
　　结果他还是去找女人了，但他没找金发碧眼的，我不知道是因为他想快点忘记我还是因为他无法面对我，或者他早就忘记和我在一起的日子了。  
　　  
　　我死后的第二个月我终于受不了无聊的生活，我想我应该看看世界，看看那些虚伪的人刻意隐瞒的世界，看看我生前没能看到的那一半世界。我跟着Francis走遍了塞纳河东的酒吧，我不信人死了以后可以断绝七情六欲，但我不得不承认我发现它们现在在我眼中只是肮脏的性交场所，完全丧失了昔日的灯红酒绿，我看着那些女人们，第一次懂得了毕加索的心境（2）。我笑，呵，我果然还是没有丧失良知的。  
　　Francis还是老样子，那些女人见到他会蜂拥而至，因为他有着所有吸引女人的特质。我曾经对他说这样的你永远享受不到真正的爱情，那些女人根本不爱你这个人，她们只是把你当做生活的必需品，迷恋着你的语言你的动作你的一颦一笑，就算你离开了她们，她们也会去找一个和你相似的人，然后在三小时之内把你抛到脑后。  
　　那时我不懂我说的话，我说这话纯粹因为我嫉妒他，我嫉妒他会笑，我嫉妒我们明明互相都看透了我们明明互相早就没爱了他还能那样对我笑。粘稠的香槟色灯光像霉菌一样糊了他一身，他那时候还在笑，他说最起码他知道他对我的爱情是真正的。  
　　  
　　我靠在吧台，漫不经心地望着他，我看见他触角一样的金色是卷发垂下来，他搂着女人纤细的腰肢和她们玩那种病态的法式湿吻，wonderful，这才是他本来的样子，他身边本来就不应该有我。  
　　Oscar Wilde说，很多东西如果不是怕别人捡去，我们一定会扔掉。我想生前的我还是有独占欲的，我从来不对Francis放手的原因是因为我害怕有一个人和我一样找到他，我害怕那个人也会对他不屑一顾也会看着他就恶心也会试着将目光射穿他的一切。  
　　我想起来了，那次他回复我后，我扭过头，在心中骂他。那时我悲哀地庆幸我是清醒的，就像我是世界上唯一没被他迷惑的人，但是我现在发现，我和那些女人没什么不同。  
　　只不过我迷恋的不是他的美，我迷恋他的丑。他的美可以任人宰割，他的丑只属于我一个。  
　　  
　　可是现在我死了，啊哈我死了，我什么都输光了，我什么都捡不到了，所以全世界都把他们的一切在我眼前丢掉了，听上去可不错啦对不？一切都在我眼前，一切一切一切，Francis的美丑，Francis的一切，世界的美丑，世界的一切。  
　　  
　　我死后的第三个月我遇见了Elizaveta，这女巫第一眼看见我的神情有趣极了，厚厚的一层粉底整个从脸上掉落下来，活像蜕皮的蛇。她二话不说过来拽起我的隔壁把我拎了起来，她的手没穿过我的胳膊我的胳膊也没穿过她的手，她这么做就像我还活着时候一样。  
　　“哈，看见我很惊讶吧...没想到你还真是女巫，哦上帝...”我吹着口哨自嘲，学着Francis，笑得疯狂而愚蠢。  
　　“给老娘闭嘴。”她吐出这一和她淑女的外表完全不符的句子，“你是个死人，你明白吗？我能看见你不意味着Francis能看见你。老实说我早就知道你会自杀，但是你死了之后在这个世界徘徊什么？”  
　　“哈...放我下来。”她松开手，我继续道，“我当然想离开啊我干嘛不离开啊我和他都隔着生死了我早就死心了阿，  
　　“但是我离不开你懂么？啊我不是第一次有这种感觉了，有一种东西在拽着你的心脏的感觉，那真是恶魔的召唤...没错如果不是这种感觉我不会提出和他分手我也不会分手完了就去找死死了以后还行尸走肉...我只是顺从我内心的召唤...”  
　　  
　　我突然停下，我看到了Elizaveta惊恐地望着我，她的眼珠快要胀破了，毫无血色地嘴唇喃喃道，“你疯了，Arthur·Kirkland。”  
　　我的大脑一瞬间僵住，说不清是我被她吓到了还是她被我吓到了，当时我们俩互相望了许久无言，我努力摆出一副轻松的表情对她道，“没事，你不用为我担心啊，我现在是个死人，什么都做不到。”  
　　我这话一出，我笑不出来了，我突然恐惧，啊我是个死人啊我是个死人啊我是个死人啊，我给了三个月的时间来留恋这世界，结果我没想到我把这三个月全都花在了跟踪Francis身上。我突然感觉全身发冷，我颤抖着肩膀蹲下，象是从气管到肺叶到心脏到肠子全部扭在一起，我突然想要尖叫或者大哭，或者对着天空狂笑一场。  
　　“别走哦Elizaveta，只有你还爱着我...”我吊起眼睛，从她的角度看上去像个丧尸，她闻言靠过来抱住我，她的身上还有女性的味道，狂野的味道，恐惧的味道，妖魔的味道，她轻声安慰道，“放轻松...我能救你的身体...亲爱的，只要你能从你自己为自己铸的牢笼中走出来...”  
　　“...我一定会杀了Francis。”  
　　“你做不到的。你杀了他等于杀了你自己。”  
　　“那...”我从她怀里挣脱出来，挣扎着站起身，突然感到很轻松，“在这里。让我消失。一死了之。”  
　　  
　　她盯着我，如同当年贞德看着英国人一样，那种看着背叛者的目光好像要划开我的脸，犀利又可悲。她道，“死人真的会吸走活人的精气啊。”  
　　“那Francis都被我吸死一百回咯。好死好死。”  
　　“你忘记怎么哭了？”  
　　“但是我记得怎么笑啊。”  
　　说罢我就对她笑，用我最cute的样子去笑，她楞了一秒一巴掌扇过来，“Arthur！”  
　　“我早就死了！”我吼。  
　　  
　　【中】  
　　  
　　我甩开大门扎进床上，床很软，还有这Francis身上恶心的法国香水味。胃酸一个劲向上涌，我提醒我自己三个月没有吃过食物了，但是那种呕吐的感觉异常清晰明显。我全身发着抖，趴在床头断断续续干呕，因为抽搐而几次摔下去，木头角磕进我的皮肤，没有疼痛，彷彿我们本来就应该是一体的一样——我们都是被这世界抛弃的死人，只不过它还有利可图，而我现在只是个空壳而已。  
　　背后传来门锁的声音，Francis慢慢打开门，我这才注意到今天天气很不错，阳光象是甜腻的蜜黏了他一身，让他更象是某种软件蠕虫一般恶心。他下意识靠在我还活着时属于他的那一半床，对着天花板呆愣着双眼，我没见过那种眼神——从痛苦不舍到仇恨空虚，像极了我印象中的某个人，但是我想不起来是谁（3）。他的呼吸声很平静，象是我们背靠背入睡时从我背后传来的声音，让我想起Elizaveta曾经给我讲述什麽是爱情，道真正的爱情是i want u而非i need u，我回覆有一个人我看见他都会恶心可是我必须要他在没有他我会死这是不是爱情？  
　　恨也是这样的啊。她道。  
　　我道，我不恨他。我只是很讨厌他...只是讨厌他到想要杀了他而已。  
　　  
　　我还记得那天，我一个人躺在床上，对着天花板疯狂地大笑，天花板是白的，但是在我眼中莫名其妙地泛着红光。然后突然我一股气涌上来，没来由地扇了我自己一巴掌，一把泪流下来，然后身子就颤抖个不听，哭到我睡着。我觉得我真他妈是个婊子，以前是，现在也是。贱是一种瘾，还是那种病态的瘾，这种瘾促使你去做那些下流的事，并因收获的那么一点点，建立在别人痛苦之上的，微不足道的，快乐啊喜悦啊幸福啊肮脏的感情。  
　　那天我和Francis吵架，吵架的原因我也记不清了。从小到大，我们之间毫无意义的吵架简直数不胜数，有的时候吵着吵着就会打起来，打着打着就会打到床上去做爱。最开始是谁背对着床谁被插，到后来我长记性了，主动搂着他让他操我。我说啊，和这家伙做爱还想当一号简直就是自讨苦吃，我总有一天要被他榨得射出血来，当场死在床上可谓壮烈啊，呸。  
　　  
　　估计我从那时候就学会犯贱了。后来我变得越来越贱，会求他帮我写论文给我做午餐在我心灰意冷的时候安慰我，最开始我还会骂他“你他妈当老子是你小女友啊你去巴黎大学找大波妹啊，她们疯狂地爱着你这种咸湿的男人，就像她们对着埃菲尔铁塔自慰一样。”，到后来我贱得骂都骂不出来，干脆每天被他宠着被他抱着被他当零号操，再把手臂环上他脖子浪叫。  
　　真贱。  
　　“我哪点好玩（interesting）。你说说看。”我对他用英文说。  
　　“那是爱，Artie，”他抚过我的头发，使我被迫直视他的双眼，“所有这一切，都比不上你碧绿的眼中所流露出的毒...（4）”  
　　“太恶心了。法国人都一样恶心。不行松开我，我要去吐了。”我转身跳下床，顺便给他送上一脚，“对了Julchen问咱俩的关系，我说就是炮友。你是直的我也是直的。”  
　　他吹声口哨笑着看着我，一副丑恶嘴脸。我当然明白他的意思，类似于“你们英国人都这么不解风情啊”“哥哥我家的文学多么高贵”...操，我从来不依赖你和你那无聊的法式恶趣味。  
　　  
　　我们俩的文化差异确实可怕，但是这算不上鸿沟，只是算作我犯贱的理由。就算没有文化差异我也会骂他然后再奢求他的爱，然后又稀里糊涂滚到床上来一发，二十几年了我们一直这样，不温不火，保持着恰到好处的炮友感情。  
　　够贱。  
　　恶人有恶报，太贱了就会吃苦头。那天我们吵完架，我累得要死趴在写字台上以两分钟一个字母的速度敲论文，时不时回头给躺在床上的他来一句“你能从我的视线里滚出去嘛我看着烦。”  
　　“你背对着我，Artie，你倒是全部在我的视线里。”  
　　“Anyway，就是这样。你的气味我受不了，OK？”  
　　“这是哥哥我的家。我们保持了一年半的AA制，不过很不幸半年前开始，这间公寓的每月房租一直都在落我头上了。不过...”  
　　“好啊那我滚！”  
　　  
　　我真是气疯了，一把蹬上运动鞋就往外跑，出房间门的时候故作矫情地狠狠甩上门，恭喜我们决裂了。跑下楼梯走到公寓大门前我才发现我出来的时候没带钥匙也没穿外套，数九寒天我跑出去要尸暴街头，我在犹豫的时候听见了电梯声，干脆一脚爬到0层和1层之间的楼梯空挡，那好啊Francis我再来和你玩玩这把戏，我知道你会直接坐电梯到0层然后闯出去，那老子告诉你，大英帝国唯物论让我保全性命第一，我根本不会出这栋楼，你自己找不到我就瞎担心去呗。  
　　果不其然他三秒钟之内就闯出去了，我等了两秒大步跨上楼梯往公寓爬，钻进屋子锁上门，一个人躺在床上就开始狂笑。啊哈哈哈哈哈。你担心死了对吧。我就知道是这样。  
　　笑得我哭了。  
　　贱得要命。  
　　  
　　我想着想着开始笑，捂着脸笑出声，若是在我生前Francis绝对没见过我这么开心地笑，可是他现在看不见也听不见我咯——他纹丝不动地呆在咫尺之外，微微阖上眼似乎在想什麽，哦他一定想不到那个在他房间里吊死的前情人现在躺在他旁边因为生前戏弄过他笑得停不下来——他想事情的样子实在太愚蠢了，哦我又要笑开了。  
　　笑着笑着我猛然停下，手上没有湿眼睛也没有，我问我为啥要笑，对啊我为啥要笑？我不喜欢那种日子，不然我也不会自杀，我为啥要笑？我在自杀的那一刻早就抛弃了这一切了，我只希望我的死让Francis相信我一点都不爱他不在乎他我恨着他，而我也看见了他不爱我他不在乎我他也恨着我，我为啥要笑？我杀不死他我自己也死不了，他永远不再属于我我也永远不再属于他，这就OK了啊我为啥要笑？  
　　我从床上爬起，我想我和他躺在一起太久了也变得愚蠢又矫情了。我趴到他身上，从他的发髻抚摸过他眼眶鼻梁嘴唇下巴，小心翼翼地把握着力道去勾勒他的外形，防止一不小心我那虚无的双手就会穿过他。我终于停了下来，环住那柔软的脖颈想象此时颈动脉的挑动，如果我还活着的话我这么捏下去他会不会就死去了？  
　　  
　　我突然又感受到了一股异样情绪，就象是面对Elizaveta让她杀了我时那种轻盈——我松开手从窗户跳了出去，阳光很棒让我感受不到冷，好像我可以飞翔起来——我死了，所以我终于自由了，啊哈你看我可以穿过你，因为你是个活人而我是个死人——好棒啊对吧，这世界上对我只剩下物体不剩下人了，没人能看见我听见我摸到我，即使你也不能。  
　　真是太棒了。  
　　你看啊，我不是没办法摆脱你，该死的Francis，该死的世界。  
　　我沿着塞纳河西飞奔，身体永远停在了我死的那一刻不会累，那些政府大厅和宫殿散发出一种我熟悉的味道贯穿了我，好像历史在我身上流动一样——它们顺着塞纳河的涌流流进了海里，带走了河西的严肃和河东的欢愉，只剩下这个被历史淘洗出的巴黎，散发着那种天空一样空灵的味道——我张开双臂倒向阳光，阳光突然也不那么恶心了，我的眼如同柏拉图的镜子一样映出全世界（5），好像世界再也没有了我——我哭，我笑，我疯狂地奔跑，大叫，  
　　  
　　i want freedom！  
　　  
　　【下】  
　　  
　　死后的第四个月我再也不留恋这个巴黎，便搭便车一路南下到伊比利亚。开车的是个拉丁血统的女人，黑发棕眼相当火辣，我在她的车后座靠着的时候她一直在瞥后视镜，我暗觉好笑，终于自言自语，“你能看见我？”  
　　“哦先生，你会说话？”她惊讶地回覆，用带着巴塞罗那口音的蹩脚英语。  
　　看啊，糟糕透顶的初遇。我道，“我是个死人。”  
　　她切了首歌，切到一个极美的男声，很明媚地笑了，“但是你在和我说话阿。你现在活咯。”  
　　她脑子很快但是句子让我搞不懂（尤其是那种伊比利亚式幽默），我怀疑是她不会用英语的缘故。我西语说得更加蹩脚，问她，你会法语吗？她用法语道，真是抱歉先生，谁喜欢法国人呢？他们傲慢又自大！  
　　然后我们俩一起狂笑。看啊，多可爱的姑娘。  
　　我们说了很多话，各国语言混杂着。她叫Isabella（我可以叫她Bella），是做音乐的，有一个瑞典、芬兰、苏格兰、尼日利亚、哥伦比亚、阿根廷、智利八国混血的男友（和她一样是做音乐的），如果我愿意的话她可以教我跳拉丁舞——这些都是她给我说的，我说好啊，不过你先要教我喝酒喔。她笑。我告诉她我是个学经济的英国人，一板一眼又爱冒险，容易被骗，而且很会骗人。然后她又笑。  
　　  
　　她真的一路南下到了巴塞罗那，还很慷慨地邀请我住在她家。我们两个人躺在草坪上望天，烈日当空，我感觉四肢都变得透明，飘飘欲仙还在子宫里。伊比利亚夏日的阳光真的很棒，不像巴黎那种蚕蛹一样包裹着你，伊比利亚的阳光是通透空灵的彷彿能照亮我的双眼，让我终于和这世界融为一体。我向天伸出双臂，连头都没转，大叫着问她，“你们这里的阳光一直都这样？”  
　　“对啊，浸没你让你觉得你什麽都不剩，”她和我一样大叫，“像爱情一样！”  
　　“hia，或许吧？”我问，轻叹，“光子的波粒二象性。正如爱情一样。”  
　　  
　　与人相识给了我活着的错觉，我开始尝试着回归我活着时候的作息，只有时而穿透青菜叶的双手提醒着我与这个世界活物的分离。我初遇他男友的时候，那男孩来势汹汹地跨在机车上，猛然一个刹车停到大门口，摘下头盔随便甩甩香槟色乱发，狠狠向我这里盯，然后傻了吧唧道，你长得好可爱但是脸色像个死人啊。我暗想又一个看得见我的，当下被逗乐，缓缓道，看见门梁了吗，我就是在我情人家里的门梁上把自己吊死的。他笑，特好奇地问那你后来怎么又活过来了，我道我没活过来啊，只是死不了。  
　　他和Bella交换了一个吻，扭头问我会开机车不，我道会，结果他第二天就租来三辆德产重型机车带我们向西去越野。起初我们速度相拟，一路开一路聊，他叫Juanes，精通五门语言，和Bella一样健谈，讲起Bella和他驾着机车游遍世界，和狮子跳舞和瀑布对唱，在酒吧重金属在咖啡馆民谣，和人尖叫被人砸场。山路越来越陡，我们不断提速，后来干脆扔了头盔开始飚，每跨过一个丘都张开手臂大声吼。地皮裸露的地方容易尘土飞扬，沙土混着阳光糊住我的眼睛，被弄疼的眼睛哗哗哗流泪，我们便挂着满脸泪边笑边“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW！”大叫。  
　　 “Vamonos（6）！”Bella抹了把脸上的土，看清前方是个大沟，便加速飞驰过去。我欲从之，踩狠了油门，谁道一个重心不稳被整个甩了出去。旁边灌木丰茂本会有个缓冲，可是待我缓过神来，只有或翠或青的大片颜色从我眼前闪过，身体从灌木中整个穿透了过去，几十米远才在摩擦力作用下停下。Juanes立刻停了车大喊着我的名字跑来，蹲下身欲扶起我的手却被我打开。我缓缓撑着自己起身，和他平视，看着他淡色眼睛因为疑惑而迷蒙着，又被逗得笑开，  
　　“我说过了我是个死人了嘛，随便磕磕碰碰没事啊！”  
　　他又顿了一秒，然后也猛然笑了，“绝处逢生，拥抱一个？”  
　　我摇摇头，微笑着，伸出手从他额头上向下摸，勾勒着他的面容。八国血统混得不错，看上去英俊又可爱。我的手在他的喉结上摩挲了一会，然后伸了出去，果不其然，仿佛透明了一般穿过了他的皮肤和血肉。我看着他震惊的神情，暗觉有趣，道，“看吧，如果拥抱的话，我们就会是这样。”  
　　“很奇怪啊，不过蛮好玩。”他伸出手握住了我欲放下的小臂，或者不能称之为握住，只是放到好像是握住的位置一样。我停下，他试着握上我的手，用他的五指去扣上我那摸不到的五指。我也顺着他的意思来，调整着我的手指，使它们看上去真的仿佛十指相扣一样。  
　　“亲爱的，你们？”Bella从我俩之间冒出来，我赶紧撒开了手，Juanes倒是无所谓一样耸耸肩，“Wow Arthur的身体没有实感哦，你来试试？”  
　　结果Bella还真来试了，一把掐住我的脸来回揉，我痛得双眼大叫，好不容易停歇一会的双眼又开始泛泪，“停停停停停！！为什么你能摸到？”  
　　“我是个女巫啊。”Bella歪着头笑得很阳光，又加上一句，“如果不是我的原因，Juanes还看不到你呢。”  
　　“那咱出发吧。”Juanes拉起Bella，转身向机车走去，Bella试图拉住我的手，却被我一巴掌打开。  
　　仿佛天地间骤然黑暗了般，我突然莫名地全身发寒，双眼胀痛。我知道她的话本身并无暗示意味，只是陈述事实而已。然而估计是长期在艳阳下，我竟然产生幻觉，看到眼前一切都在消失，Juanes啊沙土啊机车啊，只有Bella那单纯善良的脸不断扭曲，扭曲成死尸一样白的脸，青色血管微微颤动，不知从哪伸出一只腐烂发霉的泛着脓包和恶臭的手捂住了我的鼻子我的双眼，拽着我的身体——  
　　  
　　我一把扭头，用我最快的速度跑回机车踩狠油门向北行，全身还在下意识抽搐着，直到我行出几千米才猛然想起，我为啥要逃，对啊我为啥要逃？Bella和Juanes都是好孩子，和他们在一起我很快乐，我为啥要逃？我好不容易有一个忘掉Francis的机会，我为啥要逃？我永远离开法兰西永远过自己的好日子就好了，我可以周游世界可以在西班牙小镇默默无闻，我为啥要逃回法兰西？  
　　想到一半我开始笑，笑得岔气笑得腹痛笑得浑身抽搐笑得差点从车上摔下来。  
　　啊哈哈哈哈哈。  
　　贱货。  
　　真贱。  
　　贱死了对吧。  
　　Francis，你知道吗。  
　　  
　　我逃回了巴黎，爬楼的过程摔倒了五次，不痛不痒，每一次却都让我快要崩溃。爬到门口正好赶上Francis从屋里出来，我想都没想从那个门缝狠狠冲进去，把自己甩到在床上开始大哭，天花板是白的，但是此时在我眼睛里莫名地泛着红光。我知道那床上有他的体毛，他的体液，他的脱落组织，他的味道，我知道这张床上也有我的，四个月前我的体毛我的体液我的脱落组织我的味道——那又有何？我闻不到我摸不到我感受不到。  
　　又一股眼泪猛然涌上来，喘不上气的胸部在不受控地猛然起伏，让我的喉咙处发出婴儿一样个哽咽，混着泪花让我想起了猫的哭叫。我才注意到今天是个晴天，窗外巴黎的天空蓝似苍穹，阳光将她的裙摆披上埃菲尔铁塔的华表，披上每一个窗户，披上每一个人，但是不包括我。它们从我身上穿过，然后一丝都不给我留下。  
　　我断断续续哭到了日落西山，背后传来门锁的声音，Francis慢慢打开门，躺上属于他的那一半床。阳光笼罩在他身上，神圣美好不可侵犯——不像我，潮湿阴郁自欺欺人，如伦敦的天，如伦敦的阳光。我想起了我和他在伦敦街头的相遇，那时我还小，浑身是血从垃圾堆里爬出来，难得的艳阳天，却令我心情更加烦躁。我想要雨水来清洗干净我身上的血痂我脑子里的污垢，这样的晴天不适合伦敦，不适合我。这时，他在我面前，逆着光对我伸出手，问我道，你多大，一个人吗？  
　　我撑在床头，端详着床头柜上每一个物品。后来他带我去了巴黎，我取得了很好的成绩，过上了人模人样的日子。那阵子我外表很健康，可能因为太健康了看上去有点娃娃脸，拍过在巴黎旅游时候的照片，其中一张被他架到了床头柜上。  
　　他向来在床头柜点香水，因为他言鸢尾花的香味有助于增强性欲。但是我从来不关心这个，因为任何香味对我都是猛烈的感官强奸，在我看来它们比血腥味更恶心更伪善，每次都要被我扔出窗户，没想到我死后这香水又被他点上了。  
　　我轻轻靠近，用鼻子嗅了嗅。其实很香。很美。只是太美了而已，所以被我唾弃。  
　　我爱着这世界的丑。这世界的恨。这世界的束缚。这世界的恶。这世界的死亡。在阴暗处窥视它。污蔑它。诅咒它。  
　　Francis是巴黎的繁荣。巴黎的忧郁（7）。巴黎的美。巴黎的丑。巴黎的阳光。那样穿透我的一切。明明我什么都没得到，却对其奋不顾身。  
　　最后，我引火自焚。  
　　  
　　【尾声】  
　　  
　　我再次看见Elizaveta的时候她在酒吧和一群女孩子们厮混，看上去喝开了，大叫狂舞说疯话。Francis也在一边，比起Elizaveta那个疯女人他意外地安静，和另一个女孩一起谈笑着。这时Elizaveta注意到了我，熊爪掐住我的胳膊就往外扥，走到酒吧门口被半夜凌冽的寒风吹醒酒了，才放下胳膊。  
　　“你看上去心情不错啊，Artie。”她拍拍我的脸。  
　　我无视掉了他的手，问，“你和Romania打架了？”  
　　她瞪着眼睛，不屑一笑，“那个无赖的狗屎！他也就会耍点小戏法。”   
　　“你们要打到什么时候啊。”我叹。她给我一记眼刀，“比起您老我们都甘拜下风，Mr.Kirkland！”  
　　“你变了。”我回。  
　　她顿了一秒，似乎被我吓到了，转而回复道，“那是因为你变了。”  
　　“随你怎想。”  
　　“不问问Francis的日子如何？”  
　　“关老子屁事。”  
　　“嘴上这么说着，最后还是回来了啊。”  
　　“我后天搭车回伦敦。”  
　　“哈…”  
　　她笑，笑得纯净如孩童，“欢迎回到这个世界，Arthur Kirkland。”  
　　说罢，她喃喃，“我也算是，帮Francis实现了他最后的愿望吧？”  
　　  
　　我死后的第五个月我再也没看见过Francis。事实上我确实回了不列颠，在伦敦南区小型乐队的街头演唱会上疯闹，在外城的乡野里吹口哨。面朝东南方，不列颠的风略过我的发我的额，这片生养我的土地现在看来是那么美，天空很清，阳光也很清。我忘记告诉你咯Francis，其实伦敦晴天不少见，只是不像巴黎那样热烈而已。伦敦的晴天很短，短到你不知道下一秒会不会突然下雨，但是此时此刻，它温柔，可爱，向你微笑着，等待你微笑回去。  
　　我冲着天笑，太阳光晃我的眼让我眼中流出了泪，然而我那样快乐，自由，张开双臂仿佛在子宫里，把一切交给阳光让身体向后倒去。  
　　我的身体就那样硬生生地倒了下去，倒进了泰晤士河里，水填满了我的肺我的胃我的全身每一个空隙，好像我们终究融为了一体——  
　　我的记忆截止至此。  
　　故事到这里，就结束了。  
　　  
　　It’s a story  
　　这是一个故事  
　　About River Seine＆Paris  
　　关于塞纳河与巴黎  
　　Death＆Live  
　　死与生  
　　Constraint＆Freedom  
　　束缚与自由  
　　Hate＆Love.  
　　恨与爱。  
　　  
　　我记不清那是哪一天下午，我呼吸，睁眼，意外地发现眼前是纯白的天花板，窗外的太阳被云层遮挡，使让房间充满淡灰色。我正欲缓缓起身，却被脸上的呼吸器阻止。我动了动胳膊，上面插着管子，里面输送着各种奇怪颜色的液体。我正疑惑，瞬间猛然抬起上身，拔开呼吸器，大吼道，“放开我！”  
　　一瞬间全病房的人都向我转过头，一个医生愣了一秒，我猛然挣脱开手臂上的那堆管子，有些直接从我皮肉中劈开，痛得我牙根冷。我正准备活动双腿，两个壮汉猛然压上来，将我的双腿按在床上，我猛吸一口气——  
　　等等，没有穿过去？  
　　是的，没有穿过去。  
　　这具身体，是活着的。千真万确。  
　　我被压回病床，再次接上那堆管子，一人过来给我开了一针，针管穿透我的皮肤让我一阵酥麻，但是来不及想那么多，我骤然昏昏欲睡。恍惚中，我似乎听见了有人的议论——  
　　“小心点！他的精神状态很不稳定。这是注射镇定剂过量的后果，半天后就会好。”  
　　“可怜的孩子啊。这么年轻就要被精神问题困扰。”  
　　“这不是病理性的，是心因性的。自从他亲眼目睹他情人的死以后就接近精神崩溃，试图在门梁上上吊自杀。他被救下的时候，口中一直叫着他情人的名字。”  
　　“可怜的孩子，真想不到他后来一路杀了那么多人。那是因为他的幻觉症吗？”  
　　“或许是的。他以为他的手穿过了那些人的身体，可事实上他的手还是实体，而那夺走了他们的性命。妄想自己存在于一切之外，这种病不少见，但是他对于这种病来说，太年轻了。”  
　　“谁年轻的时候不是为爱疯狂呢？”  
　　“他的情人好像是个法国人，叫什么？”  
　　“记不清了，但是和自由有关呢。”  
　　  
　　“Francis…?”  
　　“Can u hear me?”  
　　  
　　我一路沉沦，直到意识消失。  
　　  
　　“I Love U.”  
　　  
　　In a Vicious Cycle.  
　　恶性循环。  
　　Rounding and rounding...  
　　周而复始……  
　　  
　　【END】  
　　  
　　终于可以来轻松一下了的注解君：  
（1） Vivienne Westwood火星打火机的黑金纪念版：VW是个亚瑟家的时装品牌，最早靠朋克出名的。这款打火机现在已经是经典中的经典了，大家可以百度，真的非常漂亮。  
（2） 毕加索的心境：就是毕加索画过四个妓女…最有名的那幅…  
（3） 从痛苦不舍到仇恨空虚，像极了我印象中的某个人，但是我想不起来是谁:这应该不在注解的管辖范围内，但是我就是想要注…这里的“印象中的某个人”是亚瑟自己。  
（4） 所有这一切，都比不上你碧绿的眼中所流露出的毒：选自夏尔·波德莱尔的《恶之花》。这个是一首情诗。  
（5） 柏拉图的镜子：柏拉图的唯心主义，万物皆为我心所映，人眼不过是一面镜子。  
（6） Vamonos：那个a我打不出来…西语的Let’s go！  
（7） 波德莱尔写的。  
Francis的意思是，自由的人...


End file.
